New beginnings and harsh ends
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: Bella has an epiphany. Bella will end up with a Cullen. But which one? Trying to keep who she ends up with a mystery. But since i had my lovely banner made it gives it away so the cats out of the bag. A special thanks to Rhodes11 for my awesome banner!
1. Love no more

I hadn't given much thought on how I would die but dying in the place of someone I love seemed like a pretty good way. That is until after the James incident.

_As I lay in the ballet studio bleeding, with the venom burning its way through my veins, I had an epiphany of sorts. My life played in slow motion through my pounding head. Images of Edward and I together, my childhood, my family, flitted playfully across my blackened vision. Emotions consumed me one right after another. Love. Regret. Sadness._

_ If I were truly being honest with myself, being on the brink of death seems like a good time to be honest with ones self, I really didn't love Edward. I don't think I every really had. I had fallen in love with the idea of love._

_ Edward in his own right was a great guy, a little overprotective, but sweet. That's what drew me in. Or maybe it was his mysterious loner image that lured me in or maybe it was the danger he represented. _

_And let's face it before him no other guy would look my way, besides idiots like Mike Newton. Me being me I wait to the moment of my impending death I realize the man I was willing to, literally, give my life for wasn't even my true love. What a time to come to a life changing conclusion. No pun intended._


	2. Hospital dread

Waking up in the hospital to my mother's sea blue eyes was relieving to say the least. My eyes fluttered trying to adjust my blurry vision, hands coming up to rub the sleep from my light sensitive eyes.

Sitting up as much as the bed would allow me, my mother reaches for much bionic looking hand. Taking it a placing her own gently over the pulse monitor, that sat snug on my index. A small gathering of tears pooled in her ocean filled orbs.

Despite the waterworks I knew she was happy and relieved to have me awake.

"Where's Edward?" my voice cracked from nonuse.

Nodding her head to the corner of the room I see him slouched over in the chair seemingly asleep. It's almost creepy how well he could pretend.

I felt my stomach drop. I didn't want to have the 'Near death I realized I don't love you' discussion yet. I would put it off until I had the strength.

Renee gently lifted herself from my bed simply saying she was going to tell the others I was awake. A part of me wanted her to stay. I missed her. Being with Edward had driven a wedge between her and me, Charlie too. I had blown both of them off quite a bit and I suddenly had another strike to put against Edward and I's relationship.

I watched her retreating form with a sense of dread. I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me but I didn't want to be left alone with him quite yet. I still needed time to think without him around to influence my choices.

As soon as I could no longer see my mom, Edward was at my side in the blink of an eye, holding my hand. He leaned in and softly kissed my forehead. A small shiver made its way through my body. It took all my might not to shy away from his touch.

His lips felt like a cold corpse on my forehead, not entirely far from the truth. His hand in mine held no affection at all, unless a rock can be considered affectionate. I honestly don't know why it appealed to me before. Now all I wanted to do was wretch my hand away and go take a nice long, hot shower.

Omg what's wrong with me?

How could I possibly fall out of love so quick? Oh yeah near death experience.

Still, I'm such a terrible person.


	3. Withering Rose

My eyes, of their own accord, rose to meet his gaze. Our stares locked, studying one another. To anyone else his eyes would betray nothing. But hidden in the depths of those honey orbs was regret and shame, though he attempted to neatly tuck them away, as if I couldn't see it. I did a mental eye roll at that.

Spending all my free time around a bunch of vampires made me much more aware. If I hadn't Jasper and Rosealie would still be mysteries to me.

In an attempt to assuage his obvious guilt "It's not your fault Edward".

Honestly it's not. I fell for James' trap. It was my own stupidity.

A slight smile appears but not one of acceptance.

'Yeah right' it silently conveyed.

My anger flips on like a light switch, burning its way through my chest. For a moment I thought I had been bitten all over again.

Snapping my attention back to him, "Edward Cullen it's not your fault, so stop moping. I'm tired of you feeling sorry for yourself."

Taking a deep breath I continue. He needed to hear it.

"It's done and over with, I'm fine and James is dead so knock it off!"

My chest heaved with the overexertion of my newly awakened lungs. I was alive for the first time in a long time. Thoughts of my relationship brought me to a perfect simile:

When Edward and I met I was like a red rose alive and thriving, during the relationship my stem had been snipped and I was slowly withering and put under glass in attempt to preserve me.

That summed it all up.

I felt like a small part of the weight that was crushing me had been lifted after my tirade. I was finally free.


	4. Pride

During my newfound moment of freedom I hadn't paid much attention to Edward reaction. When I glanced up I could've laughed.

His face was priceless. I didn't know vampires could get stunned but stunned he was. Mouth agape, eyes wide, he couldn't believe I yelled at him. Timid, meek 'ole Bella. Score 1 Bella.

Serves him right, the inner me preens.

I secretly like the new Bella. The strong, tell you what's up, Bella.

I have to wonder if Edward did this to me. Did he purposely keep me this quiet, fragile little Bella? Not being able have a say in what I do or being told it's to protect me from myself. I know I'm a danger magnet but I never thought it was to the extreme like he made it to be.

When I think deeper on the topic it's like a light bulb went on, the fog cleared, and my answer was staring me in the face. More than ever I was angry at Edward for treating me like some frail pet and oh so furious at myself for allowing it to happen.

God how could I be so stupid and so blind?

Unknown to Edward my rage towards him was building. I just wanted to rip the cords off my body and beat the crap out of something. I was livid.

I wasn't prepared for what my body had deemed appropriate without consent from my mind. A loud 'smack' echoed throughout the small hospital room.

My brain finally caught up with the rest of me, I whole heartedly agreed.

Before  
he could question my actions, my rage finally made its debut on my face. He  
thought twice before he uttered a word. Imagine big bad vampire scared of  
little ole me. Geez Jasper's southern-ness was rubbing off


	5. Done

I mustered all the anger and hurt I could force into two little words

"We're done" I whispered darkly.

As soon as the words descended upon his ears I watch, with some sick joy, as his eyes clouded and his face strained.

I'd know that look anywhere he was devastated, like his whole world came crashing down upon him. He was trying his hardest to hide it, unsuccessfully I might add. Edward stared at me, "Get out". I was shaking now I was so mad. I check to see if he left yet. Topaz eyes silently plead with me but not a word is said.

Surprisingly enough he went over to his "deemed" chair, picked up his black leather jacket that was tossed over the back and left as silent as a ghost.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I was alone and thankful for that fact. I could now sort through my rollercoaster of feelings. Of one thing I was certain; in no way shape or form was I sorry for yelling at Edward.


	6. Daddy's little girl

Breaking up with Edward off gave me a feeling I don't think I had ever felt.

Pride.

I was proud of myself for not being a doormat, for saying how I felt with no worry of offending another.

It felt good!

So lost in my self-gratification party I did not hear my dad, Charlie walk in.

"Bells." A man's voice anxiously asked. I knew it was Charlie without looking. Ever since I was little he was the only one to call me Bells.

Flashing him a genuine smile, "Yeah dad."

With speed I didn't know a human could have, he raced over to my bed and gently pulled me into his embrace, I willingly went.

I felt like a little girl in that instant. Holding onto my dad like he could make everything bad in the world disappear. For a little while I pretended he could.


	7. On to bigger prey

Edward POV

I can't believe she broke up with me. I gave her _everything_!

Slowly the hurt that woman inflicted upon me turned anger.

How _dare_ she.

Does she not know what _I_ put on the line to be her!?

That ungrateful bitch.

Deciding to ditch my car at the hospital, I ran into the wood with no destination in mind. I ran, just enjoying the blur of browns and greens that seemed to tunnel in on me. Stopping, I end up in that damn meadow I had brought her once before. Her fragrance long since left the, now knee high, grass.

My anger that had slowly been fading, during the run, returned with a vengeance. A low growl snuck its way from my throat.

I needed to hunt to take out my frustrations and maybe find a little side distraction. My mind flashing with the delicious memories.

Rosalie, my mind supplied. A devious smile rose up.

Rose and I had been discreetly seeing one another behind Emmett and Bella's backs. Well even longer then Bella and I had been together, so about the last 20 years off and on give or take.

Leaving the meadow behind without a second thought, I head toward Canada for some larger prey.

Perhaps I'll give Rose a buzz on the way up.

**A/N I didn't want to spill the beans too soon but I'm sure you can guess who now huh? Oh well the story goes on.**


	8. Panic attack

A few hours after Edward 'graciously' left the rest of the Cullen family stopped by.

The barely all made it into the room before Alice pulled me into a gentle hug. The embrace lingered longer than Alice had meant to but she at one point, feared for Bella's life. All the Cullen's had.

Try as Alice might, her gift hadn't been of any help.

The visions would either end in Bella's death or would fade off in to a black void. It unnerved her to no end. But she had her best friend, her sister, back. That's all that mattered.

Suddenly sensing Bella's discomfort with the display she let go and danced back to Jaspers side, his arms settling around her waist as if that's where they had always belonged. I watch the action with a pang of jealousy. I wanted a man to hold me like I was grounding him to the rest of the world. Just like Jasper did with Alice.

I had to wonder if the Cullen's knew what went on with Edward and me. You would think if Alice had known that she would say something to me. Had she told the others? Would they still want to be around me with Edward out of the picture?

A million thoughts ran through my mind, would they leave? Would they want me as a vampire anymore? A wave of panic hit me at the thought of losing the people I considered my family.

Jasper felt my panic rising at an alarming rate; he sent a wave of calm washing over me. I looked up and gave Jasper a little, almost unnoticeable, nod of thanks. He replied in kind.


	9. Sadness

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle queried, ever being the doctor.

"Just a little sore."

"Alright I'll send a nurse in with some pain meds."

Bella just nodded.

The awkward silence settled over them. Emmett couldn't take it anymore. Before he had a chance to say anything, Esme spoke up.

"Is something wrong Bella?" Esme asked with distress tainting her normally motherly voice.

_Why would does she sound afraid_?

_Shouldn't I be_?

Bella's head shot up shaking vehemently side to side before any words left her mouth.

"No, of course not. I-I just thought you guys wouldn't want to see me. I mean I've caused your family so much trouble."

Bella lowered her head, feeling silly for voicing her concern.

For a moment she expected them to leave.

Where did big strong Bella go already?

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her almost as if to protect her. Momentarily startled by the action she glanced at up. There was Emmett looking the most upset she'd ever seen him.

Gone was his normally childish smile.

All she could do, despite her embarrassment, was lean into his comforting embrace before she let the tears fall freely.

She felt stupid for crying, especially on Emmett.

But with him, oddly enough, she didn't feel so alone; she didn't feel like she had to pretend with him.


	10. Secrets

Days had passed and Bella hadn't seen hide or hair of Edward, for that she was thankful.

She didn't think she could bear to be in the same room with him at the moment. A dainty finger twirled the ends of her soft Isabelline hair.

Biting her lip, a habit of hers, she contemplated her new friendship.

_Emmett_.

I mean sure they were friends before but they were even closer now. The large vampire didn't stray far, especially when Alice was around. His golden orbs occasionally straying to the said the black haired pixie. They'd share a knowing look, and then Emmett would scoot closer to Bella's bed. It's almost like he was trying to shield her from some unknown presence.

Bitterness started creeping up in her mind as she thought of the possible reason.

_Edward_.

The thought of him left a nasty taste in her mouth.

Emmett helped with that though; the loneliness and resentment she was feeling would vanish whenever he was around.

The wrinkle that was marring her brows lessened at the mention of the bulky vampire's name.

Drawn from her thoughts by a gentle shove of her shoulder, Jacob had come to visit her. His smile was sympathetic.

'He shouldn't feel sorry for me when I hurt him simply by living and not loving him'

Another emotion swept its way in, guilt.

Poor Jake.

Her shoulders slumped as she took a deep breath to rid herself of the emotional build up. A frustrated sigh escaped. It was like a freaking 5 car pileup with all the stupid feelings. She had to smirk a little at the reference.

Jacob caught the smirk and hoped she would be back to the normal Bella soon. But as quickly as the smile came it faded, leaving her face as blank and empty as it was before.

For a second Bella wished Jasper was around to help ease the confusion. Maybe if he was around she could keep her emotions in check long enough to have a normal conversation with someone.

Another sigh forced its way out.

Glancing over at Jake, the worry was apparent in his deep brown eyes.

Plastering on her best fake smile "I'm fine Jake."

How many times had she said that lately?

He gave a knowing look but dropped it, he knew her so well.

Mentally smiling' that's why he's my best friend'

**A/N Isabelline is a shade of brown. Sorry it just seemed to fit.**


	11. Shocking news

No sooner had Jake left, Alice appeared in the doorway. The poor pixie vampire lacking her normal peppiness.

"What's up Alice?" Bella knew something was up.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you." Taking a deep, unnecessary, breath she continued, "Edward and Rose they've been…sleeping with each other." Alice blurted out, getting straight to the point.

"And why should I care" Bella snipped.

A dry, tearless, sob made its way from Alice, which had Bella mildly concerned.

"Bella he's been sleeping with Rose for the past 20 years." Pain crossed Alice's pale face. She felt bad for her best friend and prayed she wouldn't hold knowing against her.

Alice just stood in the doorway gauging Bella's reaction to the news she had delivered. Alice thought Bella should have known from the beginning but Edward would have none of that, then Bella had broken it off with the ass so Alice figured it would be ok to tell her.

Yeah right.

Big bad Emmett had taken it upon himself to be Bella's new guardian. Though Alice knew why, she couldn't help but be irked. Bella is her best friend and needed to know the truth. As an afterthought she was glad Bella hadn't agreed to marry the jerk, yeah Edward is her brother but she didn't have to like it.

Bella had frozen when Alice told her that Edward and Rosalie had been sleeping together while she and he were dating. _God that asshole wanted to marry her too. What the fuck was wrong with him and Emmett, poor Emmett, did he know?_ Bella begin to panic.

Alice answered the unspoken question, "Yes Emmett knew but he didn't want to hurt you by telling. I think he was secretly hoping Edward would man up and tell you."

Bella had to snort at that.

_Him man up? Ha that had to be a joke._

She was getting a little annoyed with everyone trying to do what's best for her, even though she understood. I mean she couldn't stay mad at Alice or Emmett but Rosalie and Edward were different stories.

A light bulb mentally went off.

_That's why Rosalie hated me so much; I was essentially sleeping with her fuck buddy. Never thought that would be her reason for the nasty looks._

A small hand ran down Bella's face, she was emotionally drained. But she had to ask, "Why did Emmett and Rose still look like they're together?"

"Well yes, Emmett knows but Rose and Edward don't know that Emmett knows. Everyone except for me is still in the dark according to Rosalie and Edward." Alice explained.

Bella sighed. She had received her answers but she was now more exhausted than before.

Alice noticed the shift in mood. She gave Bella a quick hug goodbye and told her to get some, much needed, sleep.

Bella didn't need to be told twice as soon as Alice left, her head hit the pillow and was fast asleep.


	12. Displeasure

"Why did you tell her Alice? She's still recovering and doesn't need the added stress. She is human you know." Emmett huffed, peeved at his sister.

"Emmett she's stronger than you give her credit for and if anything this will help her get better quicker."

Emmett gave her a puzzled look.

"How do you mean? He asked giving her a skeptical glance.

"You know as well as I do Bella does better when she's pissed" a smile graced Alice's face.

He couldn't help it, he laughed. In truth Alice was right, when you brought Bella's fiery temper into the equation things changed.

"You know I'm right" She stated accusingly.

Emmett nodded his head in defeat.

'Out witted by a little pixie' he thought.

"I'll check on her tomorrow to see what the damage is." Emmett said reluctantly.

He just didn't want to be faced with a hollow withdrawn Bella.

"Emmett you better be careful or the others will start to suspect something is up with you two." Alice warned.

"Don't worry Rosalie said she was visiting with the Denali's, which is code for Edward" Emmett said slightly disgusted.

"I'm sorry Em"

"Don't worry about it Alice, I'm over it. I have been for a while." Emmett brushed off the apology.

"Now you better head back to Jasper, he's been waiting." Emmett urged.

"Yeah, yeah quit trying to get rid of me. I'll go peacefully." Alice joked.

Alice started out towards the house but stopped when Emmett wasn't following.

"You coming home?"

"Yeah after a bit, I'm going to go hunting first."

"Alright but promise me you won't go see Bella tonight, she's had a rough couple of days." Alice pleaded.

"Don't worry I'm just going hunting and I'll be back in an hour or two." Emmett promised. It seemed enough to placate her.

"Alright but if you try any funny business, just know you're being watched" Alice threatened, a delicate finger pointing to her temple.

'Oh great now she'll keep her visions locked on me. I just can't escape that evil little pixie.' He groused.

With that said Emmett took off toward the denser forest in Washington, hoping to happen upon a mountain lion or bear. Right now he needed a good fight that ended in a death, to sate his rage towards that bastard Edward and his supposedly loving wife.

'Ha loving wife my ass, that bitch wouldn't know what love was if it bit her in the ass'

Yep hunting was defiantly in order.


	13. Bad Bella

Waking up the next day alone was a nice change and after what Alice told me I wanted some time to sort things out. I still couldn't believe it, the guy that had declared his love for me was cheating the whole time.

A pale hand grips the hospital blanket in anger.

'_Oh what an ass, really I love you Bella, you're the only one for me Bella…ah bull crap' _

'_If I wasn't lying in a hospital I would so find him and I don't know I'm on the fence, beat the crap out of him and hurt myself or chew him out.'_

"Too bad I couldn't offer him up to the Volturi, nah I'm not that pissed" I mumble out loud.

A booming laugh scares me from my vengeful thoughts.

"Geez Bella, remind me never to get on your bad side." Emmett jokes.

A tiny hand placed over my heart trying to calm to rapid beating Emmett's sudden presence brought.

"Don't do that Emmett" I give him a light slap on the shoulder as to not hurt myself.

His typical Emmett grin back where it belongs. I hadn't realized how much I missed its disappearance.

"So Bella how are you feeling today" he asked somewhat nervous.

Oh Alice told him she told me.

Just to verify, "What do you mean Emmett?" I ask innocently.

He gave me a look, "You know what I'm asking Bella."

"Yeah I'm fine with it Emmett, but what about you?" I had to know if he was heartbroken by their actions. I mean after all this is his wife and brother we're talking about.

Emmett sighed, his normal demeanor once again took a vacation, and it saddened me to no end.

"Bella, I've had a lot of time to think about their infidelity. Alice told me the minute they started seeing each other."

Holy crap he's stayed in the presence of his cheating wife and backstabbing brother for 20 years and kept going on like nothing was wrong.

I had one question on my mind, "Why would you stay?"

I had to know; no one sane would stand by and watch that happen without saying a word.

"Alice told me I'd find someone new, someone better than Rosalie had ever been and that I had to stay with the Cullen's to find her." Emmett told me with a dreamy face.

My heart broke; I didn't want Emmett with someone else. He's too nice of a guy to be with any girl. No, no one would be good enough for him…I could be…No! Bad Bella. You just broke up with his brother who cheated with his wife. NO. NO. NO.

I couldn't help the blush that covered my face and chest. I lowered my head allowing my hair to fall over and shield my face from Emmett's eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?" Emmett softly pulled my face up to meet his golden gaze.

"I-I…Emmett…I'm fine" I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I didn't want to be rejected.

His amber eyes looked disappointed.

"Are you sure?" they once again took on a hopeful gleam.

'_What does he want me to say?'_


	14. Sweet confusion

"What do you want me to say Emmett?" I was confused I didn't know what he was getting at.

Crestfallenly he stood up and walked towards the door, "Nothing Bella."

I panicked, "Don't go Emmett. Please stay, I like it when you're here."

He froze mere inches away from the door.

I suppose I should bust out some honesty.

"Emmett I feel safe when you are with me, like everything that happened with Edward was a bad dream. I feel horrible that Rosalie treated you the way she did." I paused but forced myself to continue.

"Emmett the thought of you with someone else makes my heart twist as if someone just shoved a knife through it. I don't want to lose you Emmett, especially to a girl who doesn't deserve you. By my standards no girl is going to be good enough for you. I –"

I couldn't say anymore, I had just ripped my heart out and basically handed it to him. I couldn't tell him I cared for him for than just a friend. I didn't want to be hurt again so soon.

So I waited, waited for him to say or do something.

Turning slowly, as if I would sprint away if he moved too fast, he looked me in the eye and I knew right then I had made the right choice in telling him how I felt.

His eyes shimmered with tears he could not shed, "Bella".

My name falling from his lips made butterflies fill my stomach to the brim, fluttering about, causing me to feel nauseated but in a good way-if that makes any sense.

An idea struck me.

"Emmett did Alice see who this girl is?" I braced myself for the bad news that was surely to come.

He flashed me his trademark Emmett smile.

"Yeah she knows who she is"

I rolled my eyes. On the inside I was dying.

"Well who is she?"

I received no more verbal answers.

Using his vampire speed he had made his way back to my bed and had his lips upon mine, jolts of electricity flowing from his plaint lips to mine.

Never in all my kisses with Edward had I felt this connection or this amount of, dare I say, love as I had in this one single kiss with Emmett.

But all too soon he pulled away.

My eyes were still closed and my pulse rate was through the roof. The monitor connected to my finger was beeping faster and faster. I didn't care I was savoring the tingling of my lips.

I heard a deep throaty sound, which I realized seconds later was Emmett chuckling.

Wow was I that out of it after a soft sweet kiss?

I'd hate to see how brain dead I'd be after a more passionate one.

"Bella?"

"Huh"

"I've been trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes" he said very much amused.

"Will you warn a girl next time before going off and kissing her." I huffed trying to sound angry.

"Oh so there will be a next time, Bella?" There was my old Emmett.

"I don't know, maybe, yes." I know I should have been embarrassed for admitting I wanted to kiss him again but I wasn't. I was looking forward to it.

He must of thought I wouldn't be so bold as to admit it if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Oh really" he said with a grin.

"Uh…yes" I whispered but I knew he heard me.

"Well then Bella you better prepare yourself." He warned before leaning closer.

But before his lips met mine I heard the door open. I freaked and tried to push him away. He just smiled at me a retreated to a seat in the corner of the room.

I looked back to the door way, getting ready to greet whoever was there, until I saw who it was and I was fuming.


	15. To tell or not to tell

"Alice has anyone ever told you that you are an evil, mean little pixie?" I asked, totally pissed at her and Jasper for ruining the moment.

I think Jasper knew I was ticked as he sent me waves of calm. I glared at him letting him know I was not happy about him changing my mood. All he gave me was a small knowing smile.

"Vampire's and all their knowing everything crap" I mumbled angrily.

Alice's tinkling laughter echoed through the small room.

My frown deepened.

At least Emmett and Jasper had enough decency to try and hide their amusement.

"Chill Bella, I just came to see how you were after our talk yesterday. By the way it looked, you were doing just fine." She winked.

"Oh did you happen to see what I would be doing at this moment?" a sugary tone that I had never used came out of my mouth.

A sheepish smile appeared on Alice's face. "Well sort of, maybe, ok yes but I promise I didn't do it for the fun of it."

"I had a vision of Edward and Rosalie coming back tomorrow"

"Whoa back up a minute, does Jasper know what's going on here. I mean I don't care if he does but I don't want to leave him in the dark if he doesn't."

"Yes he figured out most of it on his own"

Now I was worried. There are now three vampires that have to hide their thoughts from Edward.

"Alice, isn't it going to be hard to keep your thoughts from Edward" voicing my concern.

"Well in my vision Bella we all wait here and tell him that we know, so no more keeping the secret." She replied worriedly.

To say I was anxious would be an understatement. I was terrified.

Edward and Rosalie had kept this hush-hush for 20 years for a reason. To expose them might make things bad for all involved.

"Guys don't you think it would be beneficial, especially to the human in the room, to confront them at another time."

I was fidgeting with my night gown, showing my apprehension. Emmett caught on and carefully climbed into bed with me. I laid my head on his chest, accepting the comfort he was offering.

"We could ask Carlisle and Esme to come and 'sit-in' on the conversation if that would make you feel better." Alice offered.

It would help a little but I was afraid. Afraid of what they would do if they found out Emmett and I were meant to be together. Afraid if they found out I had kissed Emmett. Afraid for my life in general.


	16. Bad timing

**A/N Ok so I just read through all my chapters and I have one question for all the viewers, why in the heck didn't you guys tell me I was so annoying. I mean in chapter 13 I said Emmett's name 12 times, I was getting fed up with it. So in light of my discovery I beg you to point these things out to me, I will not get upset with you. Promise!**

I had agreed to the meeting and disclosure of the secret, though I was scared out of my mind to do so. Alice and Emmett tried reassuring me that this was the right plan of action but something inside me said that the confession wasn't going to go as smoothly as they hoped.

Shortly after Alice and Jasper left to inform Esme and Carlisle of the predicament, I got my release papers from the hospital. I was finally allowed to go home. Relief flooded me, in part of being in my own home and partly because I didn't have to have the coming confrontation in a public. Although I should want it in public in case things should head south but I wasn't one to flaunt my dirty laundry, so why would I want to do so with someone else's.

Charlie and Emmett helped gather my few belongings that had accumulated through my stay and take my gimpy-self home. Obviously Charlie wouldn't be much help in taking my upstairs to my bedroom hence one of the reasons Emmett tagged along. I, in secret, hoped he was in it for another kiss. I felt my face grow hot.

Darn my stupid self and not being able to think of kissing a guy without blushing.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" the guy of my kissing fantasy whispered.

_Busted._

"I-uh nothing?" I hated how uncertain I sounded.

His saffron orbs took on a teasing glow, "Are you sure?" his breath tickled my ear.

I gulped, loudly.

"Are you ok back there Bells? You're looking a little flushed." Charlie asked, effectively interrupting the moment.

Had he not seen the whole interaction between Emmett and me?

I looked over to said vampire who was, innocently, on his side of the car staring out the window like it was center of his universe.

Man this guy knew how to make me question my sanity. Folding my arms over my chest I told Charlie I was fine just a little hot.

Out of my peripheral I watched the bulky vampire turn back toward me and gave a childish grin. I had the sudden urge to stick my tongue out and sulk. I juvenilely acted on the urge.

His eyes twinkled with mirth; I couldn't help but think that was the way he should always look.

All too soon the car ride ended. Charlie had taken the duty of bringing my single bag in and Emmett was to help my clumsy butt upstairs.

'_I'm so glad he has vampiric speed and grace or else I might take us both back down the steps' _

We made it, safely, up the steps and hung a left into my room. It was wonderful being home; with actual color besides white on the walls. I stared at the bed with glee; if I could have I would have been jumping up and down giggling if it weren't for my casted leg. Ok I would have done a mental happy dance. Outright shows of joy weren't like me; maybe Emmett's childlike behavior was rubbing off.

"So you wanna re-break in your bed?" he asked suggestively waggling a perfectly sculpted brown eyebrow.

"If I didn't hurt me to do so I would so smack you"

"I know it would emotionally damage you to hurt me" he dramatically replied.

"Oh you're so full of it" I said laughing lightly.

"You know you love me"

My heart faltered. Did I love him? I know that's not how he meant it but my mind couldn't help but go there.

My sudden change in mood and the down turn of my mouth must have had him worried.

"Are you ok?"

Snapping back to reality, I put on a sincere smile.

"Yeah you just had me thinking is all." I told him truthfully.

"About what?" he asked as he plopped down on my bed.

I sat too, feeling off kilter without his support.

I couldn't lie to him, I wouldn't.

"I was thinking about how deep my feelings for you go" this was too weird, like I wasn't in control of my mouth anymore.

He crept closer to me until his face was mere inches from my own. I watched with anticipation as those beautiful golden eyes flickered from my lips to my eyes.

Slowly the inches became centimeters, "have you discovered anything?"

My thoughts were a jumbled mess, I couldn't concentrate and his breath ghosting across my lips wasn't helping.

'_Come on Bella pull yourself together, at least for a second'_ I chided.

"I-um-uh… I'll tell you later" I couldn't think of anything besides his lips on mine. I pulled him closer closing the distance; he willing came forward, with a slight chuckle at my brazenness. I didn't care, he was torturing me with the almost kisses.

Instantly I relaxed; the jolts of electricity soothing my frazzled nerves.

My hands took home wound up in his short brown hair, making him growl in desire. His hands lazily started their exploration of my back making their way up to the back of my head.

With a soft tug he pulled my head back slightly; his lips never losing contact with my heated skin.

We were both getting into it until Charlie had to yell up the stairs breaking us from of lust induced haze.

"Bells I ordered pizza you coming down?"

"Yeah in a minute, Emmett will help me down before he leaves" I yelled back disappointment evident.


	17. Addicted

I wanted to protest; I wanted Emmett to stay but I know that wouldn't blow over well with Charlie.

With a chuckle he gracefully stood from my bed offering his large hand to help me up. Placing my small hand in his he hefted me up, using a small amount of his vast strength.

"I better get going" he said reluctantly.

I held his hand tighter.

"Will you come back tonight?" I shyly asked.

A wide grin broke out on his face," If you want me to"

My own smile cracked, "I'll leave my window open"

Even though leaving it open reminded me so much of how Edward and I were, it didn't matter anymore. Edward had been overwrote in my mind; wiped completely clean and replaced with memories of Emmett.

Opening my bedroom door he helped me down the steep steps. Reaching the kitchen I grabbed the open seat, plopping down gracelessly.

'Geez will I forever be clumsy?'

I know it's who I am but after a while it became less endearing and more annoying. I couldn't even walk on a flat surface without tripping.

I had to wonder if being with Emmett would entail the same fight as I had with Edward.

'Would he want me as a vampire?'

Something I'd have to ask him tonight.

"Alright Bells, plain cheese or pepperoni?" Charlie asked holding a plate.

"Cheese please."

"You want to stay for dinner Emmett?" Charlie asked.

Wow I didn't think Charlie would want him hanging around. I guess he likes Emmett more than he did Edward.

'Duh they have more in common than Edward and Charlie did'

"Nah Charlie I have to head home but thanks for the offer" he replied.

"Alright then I see you Saturday" Charlie affirmed.

Whoa my dad and my not yet boyfriend were making plans?

"Yeah that's gonna be an awesome game" Emmett said enthusiastically.

Turning to face me he gave a quick peck to the top of my head, "Bye Bella."

"Bye Emmett" I rasped, trying my hardest not to cry.

'Stop it Bella, it's not liking he's leaving for forever just for a few hours' I scolded.

I saw him stiffen through my bleary eyes.

Oh I was so pathetic.

He walked to the front door, almost rigidly, before quietly exiting.

"He's a good kid" Charlie added offhand.

'Well at least Charlie approved'

I took a bit of pizza nodding my head in response, ahh it was euphoric.

Don't judge me, hospital food is horrid.

I low satisfied moan resonated from my throat.

"That good Bells?"

I could hear the smile in his voice.

I took another large bite to answer his question.

His head just shook trying to hide his amusement.

"What do you like the hospital food?" I muttered.

His face paled.

"I didn't think so" I laughed out.

A small playful scowl was all I got back.

After dinner I stared up the steps, still sitting in the kitchen chair.

"Uh…dad?"

"Yeah Bells?" he yelled from the living room.

"How am I going to get up the stairs?"

I felt useless, I couldn't take care of Charlie and I sure as heck couldn't take care of myself.

'Emmett really doesn't deserve to be stuck with a klutz like me' my mood dropped.

I didn't even let my dad answer, "Don't worry about it I'll crawl up the steps"

"No Bella I'll help-"

"I got it dad, don't worry"

He gave me a look that said he was not happy about giving in.

"Alright but I'll watch you, in case you fall" he compromised.

I nodded.

So I crawled, step by step, a tad embarrassed with Charlie watching but happy I could do at least a few things for myself.

Making it into my room I hollered 'I made it' to Charlie before heading to my next challenge; Getting out of my clothes into pajamas with a stupid cast on. I started with the easy part, a shirt. I opened the second drawer on my dresser, rifling through it I pulled out a white tank. Phase one complete. On to phase two, the hardest one, getting out of my workout pants and into some pj bottoms. Back to the dresser only this time I opened the third drawer finding my most comfy bottoms.

Sitting on my bed I work the pant leg around the bulky cast, after a minute and a few grunts and exasperated sighs later I get it off. I reach for my black cotton shorts and slide them on effortlessly.

"I'm so wearing pajamas until I get this thing off" I mutter out loud.

"Oh it can't be that bad Bella"

My heart fluttered out of recognition and being startled.

"I told you not to do that Emmett" I hissed.

"Oh come on you should be used to it by now. And by the way you're so cute when you grunt."

Where did that come fro-

"You were watching me?" I asked incredulously.

"Not watching per say, I heard more than I saw." He joked.

I wanted to hit him but I didn't want fun Emmett, I wanted kiss me senseless Emmett.

An evil thought wormed its way in.

"I hope you like what you heard" I purred, patting the empty space next to me on my bed.

By the way his golden eyes darkened a shade my plan was working but I couldn't keep sexy Bella up. So I settled for the second best Bella.

"Emmett?"

I waited for him to acknowledge me.

"Kiss me." It was a demand leaving no room for question.

He generously obliged.

His lips descended upon mine making my mind fuzzy. My hands, of their own accord, rubbed his chest muscles. Omg he was built, not that it had any bearing on my feelings for him but it sure didn't hinder them. I could feel myself being sucked into a hazy world where there was only me and Emmett. My hands traveled up his chest and locked on to one another around his neck. Our lips never broke contact as our discovery of new territory continued.

The kiss deepened; his kiss was like a drug and I was a junkie for sure.

I thought for sure that this night would be my last as a virgin. I hadn't taken into consideration that I was still injured or that my father was in the house. At the time it didn't matter all that did was the burning coil of fire inside me. As if sensing where my thoughts were straying he broke the kiss.

"Not tonight Bella"

I'm sure at that moment I had a huge look of disappointment on my face.

"It's not that I don't want to believe me I **do**" he stressed.

Seeing disbelief on my face he grabbed my hand and placed it on a rather large protruding object.

'Oh my…wow that's huge'

'And all for me' the sexy Bella purred.

No words would leave my mouth and red tainted most of my features but still my hand stayed touching his impressive erection.

"Oh" was all I managed to croak out.

He laughed, a quiet but still Emmett like laugh.

"So do you like what you feel?" he teased.

I nodded my head, finally managing to take my hand back.

A yawn escaped me.

"I think you should get some sleep Bella, it's late." His tone taking a more serious hint.

Glancing over at the clock the red numbers read 12:00am. We must have really been into kissing.

"I have to go, Edward and Rosalie will be back soon" he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"I'll have Alice pick you up, if that's ok?" he asked suddenly uncertain.

"Yeah that will work. Night Emmett"

"Good night Bella" he said softly.

I laid in my bed with the covers pulled up to my chin and closed my eyes. I never heard him leave but I no longer felt his comforting presence.


	18. Cat is out of the bag

**A/N I currently have a poll on my page and I would appreciate if you could vote for me please. Please enjoy!**

Waking up to a bright sunny day was certainly not what I had expected. With the confrontation to come I expected the gloomy, raining Forks.

With a shaky sigh I climbed out of bed. The nagging feeling that something wasn't right gnawed at my mind. I looked around my room, nothing seemed to be out of place or missing. And for the life of me couldn't figure out what was wrong. A noise behind me had fear pumping through my veins; the voice of the intruder had my stomach hitting the floor with dread.

"Did you have fun last night Bella?"

I made back to the house, after hunting, just in time as Edward walked through the door moments after I had. My brows scrunched together when I noticed a person missing from the scene.

"Where's Rosalie?"

"How would I know, I didn't know she wasn't here" Edward replied.

_Crap!_

His eyes bore into mine trying to break the mental walls I had constructed but I saw the look of realization pass through his darkening eyes. He knew I knew.

When you think of your brother finding out that you know he's been having an affair with your wife most would imagine they would be ashamed and apologize. Not Edward. No, he was such an ass that cracked a satisfied smirk.

"So you know." It was a statement.

I nodded.

"Hm…so do I" he said cryptically.

Confusion written over my face made his eyes light up.

"I know Rosalie isn't your mate but…I know who is" his grin grew bigger.

'Shit'

My mind was working a mile a minute, if he knew and he and Rose were together, where was she now-oh shit oh shit.

"Oh yes, my lovely Rose is paying your little Bella a visit, seeing as she isn't very thrilled losing her husband to a human." Edward said darkly.

I was furious.

"She was your Bella a one point, I thought you loved her" I spat.

He just laughed.

"It was more of a mild fascination with her, she's expendable." He explained as if she were a game he'd lost interest in.

I was raging but then I realized that was his plan, to rile me up while Rosalie was alone with Bella.

In the blink of an eye I was gone racing over to Bella's house.

'I hope she doesn't do anything to hurt you Bella' I prayed but Rosalie wasn't one to lose, anything.


	19. Friends?

"What do you want Rosalie?"

Deep down I knew she knew about Emmett and me. To say I was scared wouldn't describe it properly; I don't know if there was an emotion to put with what I was feeling. I was beyond terrified.

A little voice in the back of my mind whispered 'I told you this wouldn't end well for you.'

As if I needed an 'I told you so' at the moment. I shoved the voice into the recesses of my mind trying to block out the taunting.

"I want you dead you little blood bag." She snarled.

I flinched at her tone.

"You have Edward now isn't that enough?" I tried to reason.

"It's not about having Edward. Emmett is mine, he will always be mine!"

I was trembling now. I figured tonight would be the day I die and that nothing was going to stop that. The selfless part of me was glad that Rosalie was only after me. Perhaps I could get her to take me out in the woods so Charlie wouldn't come up or hear me scream.

"Rose if you're going to kill me will you at least take me out of the house?" I plead.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet but I suppose I can accommodate you when I decide to." Acting all nonchalant about the idea of killing me.

"Thank you"

Why the hell was I thanking the woman who was planning to end me? I guess Rosalie was thinking along the same lines as me.

"Why thank me?" Her head cocked to the side.

"I don't know, I guess because you said yes to taking me elsewhere to off me." "I just don't want Charlie to be a part of any of this" I told her honestly.

As the thought of my impending death became more of a reality the tears I had been holding back came flooding out.

"I-I just wanted to be happy and Edward didn't work and then I-I thought that I mi-might have someth-thing with Emmett but none of I-it was meant to be was it?" I brokenly asked.

She just gave me an odd look, like she couldn't figure me out. Then she did the one thing I never thought she would do; she hugged me.

"What are y-"she cut me off.

"Shh don't ask"

I didn't know if this was the moment she was going to kill me or if she actually felt bad for me.

I stayed in her embrace until she was suddenly not there anymore.

I look over to my closet door and I see Rosalie pinned up by the throat, Emmett giving her a threatening growl. I don't know what came over me as I prepared to defend her.

"Emmett let her down"

He gives me an 'are you serious look'.

"Please" I add.

Reluctantly he removes his hand from her throat but he stays tensed, prepared to fight if she chooses to do something stupid.

"Will someone tell me what in the hell is going on? Edward said Rose was here to kill you!" Emmett asked exasperated.

"Well..uh…she was trying to…but I don't know what made her change her mind"

We both looked to Rosalie for some answers. She just rolled her golden orbs and sighed.

"I decided Emmett's not worth killing for."

I could tell there was more and she was trying to play it off so I let it go. Emmett on the other hand was not so willing to let it go.

"What made you change your mind in the 10 minutes you were here?" he asked expectantly, his arms folded over his muscular chest.

"I just told you" she huffed

He was about to push the topic further when I gave him a glare to drop it. He did but gave me a glare back.

"So what are we going to do about Edward?" He asked.

"What do you mean? How did you find out about us anyway?" Rosalie at least had enough sense to look ashamed.

"Alice told me a while back"

"Why did you stay with me then" she asked curiously.

"I had to, to find Bella" his voice took on a softer tone.

"I can't say that I blame you for falling in love with her" she said.

"What?!" Emmett and I said together.

"You two seem to fit, I think that's what got me so…upset. You had a connection right off the bat. Even with Edward I don't have that." Her bell like voice cracking with emotion.

I did what seemed to fit the moment, I gave her a hug.

I heard a soft gasp before her cold arms wrapped around me.

"You are a beautiful person, Bella, inside and out" she whispered into my hair.

I could tell Emmett was tense with Rose so close to me but I had a feeling Rose and I had reached a turning point in our odd relationship.

Pulling from the hug I held out my hand to her, she looked at me funny but seemed to get what I was asking.

"Friends?"

Her hand slid into mine.

"Friends" she said with a content smile on her pale face.

"Well as touching as this all is, Edward is expecting a blood bath. What do you 'friends' propose we do?"

Emmett was getting antsy with Edward still out there obviously wanting me dead.

"We could leave?" Rose suggested.

Not that I didn't want to run away with them into the sunset and all but I couldn't leave Charlie hanging like that.

"We could off Edward" was Emmett's suggestion.

It sounded better but I didn't want to hurt Carlisle and Esme like that.

"No we have to figure out something else. We could try a family meeting and talk to him about it."

Sometimes being the nicer, bigger, person got me hurt but I couldn't just runaway or let him die for something so stupid.

"I guess we could do that" Rosalie responds.

Emmett huffs, "I suppose we can try that".

He picks me up bridal style and jumps out my window with Rose following close behind. I lean into his hold feeling the safest I had in a while but it would only last a couple of minutes. That reminded me of a proverb. What was that saying? Oh yeah 'it's always the calmest before the storm' and I was sure a freaking hurricane was brewing.


	20. Bad news

Arriving at the Cullen residence my body was a total wreck. My palms were sweating profusely, my stomach was doing summersaults and my heart could have won a Nascar race, it was beating so fast. Emmett laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. I was grateful to have him in my life and happy I had Rosalie too.

"Is everyone here?" I whisper to Emmett.

"Yeah, I'll get 'em in the living room"

He gave a curt nod to Rose; she seemed to understand and stood closer to me as Emmett left my side.

"It will all work out Bella" she tried to assure me.

I fidgeted with my white top.

"I promise" she flashed me a brilliant white smile.

I wanted to believe her but my stomach churned with anxiety.

After a moment she was looking upstairs before turning to me.

"Emmett has everyone gathered, let's go"

"Well it's now or never" I said aloud to myself.

She gave me an encouraging nudge. I walked up the industrial steps into the living room. Upon seeing Edward my stomach hit rock bottom but look on his face made me it lessen.

Disbelief was written all over his features, he couldn't understand why I was next to Rose and still alive.

"Why have you called a family meeting, Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

I gulped, here we go.

Surprisingly Rose was the one to answer him, "Edward and I have been having an affair for a while and he now wants to kill Bella"

I was appreciative for her speaking up but taken aback that she was so blunt.

Esme, poor Esme was shocked. I could comprehend where she was coming from, a boy she considered her son was plotting to kill his human ex-girlfriend. Well I couldn't relate but I could grasp how she was feeling.

"Is this true Edward?" Carlisle asked in incredulity.

Edward didn't answer, he was oddly silent. After a few seconds his entire frame started to shake violently. His head snapped up and his normally golden eyes were pitch-black, signaling his loss of control.

Rosalie was instantly in front of me in a defensive position, followed by Jasper and Emmett.

"Edward calm down" Carlisle tried to reason but his mind was too consumed with the bloodlust to be logical.

With speed I could not comprehend Edward lunged for me I closed my eyes waiting for the hit that never came. Looking up Jasper had Edward on the floor with his arm twisted behind him and Jasper's knee on his lower back. All the while he was snarling and trying to worm out of Jasper's iron grip.

"It's no use Edward, if this works on a newborn it will definitely work on you" Jasper hissed.

"What are we going to do with him Carlisle?" Emmett questioned, throwing worried glances my way.

"I'll call Eleazar and hopefully they will take him until he comes to his senses." He diplomatically stated.

It was a fair deal, in my opinion. Emmett on the other hand didn't look too thrilled with the verdict but nodded his head. Carlisle went to his office to call up the coven leader.

Upon re-entering the room he gave a nod in Jasper's direction.

"Alice, Jasper, will you make sure he gets to the Denali's without incident?" he softly demanded.

"Yes we will" Alice said giving me a look like I needed to inform everyone of.

"Wait, before you leave I have something to tell everyone" I took a deep breath.

"Emmett and I are…" I couldn't find the right words to describe us, we weren't dating; to my knowledge, we were way passed being friends. I threw a help me look to Emmett.

"Bella is my true mate, not Rosalie" his voice radiating confidence.

Edward was writhing and growling in Jasper's grasp at the declaration.

Esme gasped and Carlisle silently processed the information.

"Well this certainly explains a lot" Carlisle said.

I was stunned, what did he mean that explained a lot?

Alice and Jasper both grabbed Edward, taking the snarling vampire to Alaska. The quiet after they took him out of the house was deafening until Carlisle spoke.

He clarified, "The way you two connected was hard to explain and the looks Emmett would throw you it was as if he was longing to be at your side"

Wow I must have been really blinded by Edward to not see that. I'm betting if Emmett could have blushed, he would have at being called out on his staring.

Esme just opened her arms up to me, "You were meant to be with us Bella, one way or another." Her motherly tone soothing.

I was relieved; I actually thought they would be upset that I had screwed up their perfect family. Well not really perfect seeing how Rose and Edward were cheating. I was just glad that they still accepted me into their world.

"Bella, do you still wish to be a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

Subconsciously l looked to Emmett for permission, like I had always done with Edward. He just shrugged his broad shoulders.

"It's up to you Bella; I won't care either way as long as I have you" the sincerity in his words made my choice for me; I couldn't live without this man and I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him.

"I want to be with Emmett forever, as a vampire"

A large smile grew on Carlisle face, "Alright then I'll make the preparations. Does a week sound sufficient?"

Was a week enough to say goodbye to my family? Was it even fair to say goodbye to them? They didn't deserve to be left wondering.

"Could we stage a car crash?"

Everyone looked at me surprised.

"I just don't want them thinking I abandoned them and this way they could have some closure. Not wondering everyday what happened to me, why I'm not visiting or talking to them"

Carlisle nodded, seeming to understand my reasoning.

"Emmett, will you take care of staging the crash when the time comes?" he asked.

A bob of his head was Carlisle's reply, "Good, then it's settled, in a week Bella will become a vampire."

**A/N Woot woot 1,000 words! I hope you enjoyed it. Please oh please leave me reviews I love, love them!**


	21. Preparations

A week had passed fairly quick marking today as the day I would die, in a sense I would. I was understandably nervous but excited at the same time. Nervous because hell, I didn't know on the pain scale how bad this was going to be. From what Emmett and Rose had told me this was going to be worse than anything I could imagine, that didn't help my nerves but I was glad they were honest. I was also on edge about my fake death Emmett was putting on for my family. Would they buy it? I'm sure they could, knowing how accident prone I am but would the police find something wrong?

All those things could be overlooked though. The idea of me and Emmett together forever soothed most of my fears and worried. He had become, in a short time, my rock, the thing that kept me grounded.

I heard from Alice and Jasper that Edward was doing better with the help of Tanya; yeah I bet she was giving it the old college try-to get in his pants. Not that I care, I have the most amazing guy in the world and an awesome friend, who happens to be his ex-wife. Life is kind of funny like that.

Currently I am sitting in the Cullen's living room fidgeting with my hair waiting for Emmett to get done with the mock crash. Rosalie was helping Carlisle set up his office for turning me and Esme was cleaning the already spotless house out of worry for her children. So I was alone with my thoughts, I sent a prayer begging Charlie for forgiveness for doing this to him.

The door downstairs opened, I was down the steps tackling Emmett with impressive speed for a human.

"Whoa, where's the fire Bells?" he joke wrapping his arms around me.

"I just missed you is all" I softly replied.

He chuckled. "I was only gone for a few hours"

I stared at me feet, embarrassed.

Quickly realizing this wasn't a time to tease he tilted my chin to meet his eyes, "I'm sorry Bells I didn't mean to upset you. This day isn't going to be an easy one for you and I should have been more sensitive to that."

My heart lightened, he always knew what to say.

"No its fine I think I'm being overemotional today."

"Well does this help?" he asked as his lips descended on mine.

"MMmm…a little bit" I said slightly breaking the kiss.

He pulled back completely with a smile.

"Good, now let's go talk to Carlisle and see how the setup is going."

Upon entering the office it was a surprising sight, where the desk normally sat there was an operation table.

'_What the hell was going to go on? The way they made it look it was like they were going to do open heart surgery.'_

Unconsciously I melded myself into Emmett's side. Without a question he put an arm over my shoulders pulling me closer.

Carlisle must have sensed my unease because he explained everything's purpose.

"Most of this is precautionary, in the IV is morphine. I'm going to test this and hopefully it eases the pain from the venom. When you wake up you will be strapped to the table in case you're a typical newborn, though somehow I see you being different than most."

I'm guessing he was expecting me to be abnormal like I normally am.

_Yep that's me normally abnormal._

I couldn't ever do anything normal. Edward couldn't read me. I felt oddly safe around a group of vampire's who could kill me in an instant, veggies or not. Yep I sure was an oddball, the black sheep amongst a herd of white.

"You ok Bells?" Emmett whispered

I blinked a few times, 'When did I get in the living room?'

"How long did I space for?"

"A few minutes" he grinned.

"Next time will you not let me do that, it makes me feel even weirder than I already am."

"Aww but weird works on you Bells" he joked.

In favor of giving a comeback I opt for crossing my arms over my chest and sitting on the cream sofa.

"Oh come on don't be like that"

'_Oh no he better not use that look.'_

Sure enough his gorgeous dark gold eyes widen and his luscious lower lip pops out, effectively pulling together the puppy dog face.

'_Damn him he knows my weakness'_

'_Hold on Bella don't let him win, don't do it'_

"It's not going to work Emmett" I say but my voice wavers.

That only encouraged him to crank up the pouty look.

"Nope, not gonna work" I tell him, looking at the T.V.

I hear a pitiful whine right next to my ear.

My resolve broke, but not due to his act, oh no the hot breath I felt on the side of neck made me cave.

Involuntarily I tilted my head to the side exposing more of my column for his inspection. A low growl emitted his chest reverberating onto my back. A shiver of pleasure wracked my frame. His lips grazed my pulse point it elicited a quiet moan from me. His arms enveloped my waist from behind before pulling me into his lap.

By this time I was a puddle of lustful goo in his lap, I turned to kiss him and the sight I found turned me on even more. Emmett's gold eyes were now shining a body tingling black and were slightly hooded. Without thinking I placed my hands on either side of his face and dove into a world stopping kiss.

Gently he nipped at my bottom lip; I got the idea, opening my mouth to allow him entrance. It started in a lazy kiss and morphed into a frantic passion filled one. Our hands were not idle; caressing the other trying to memorize every dip and curve. I was in heaven. Who knew a strong burly guy like Emmett could be so sweet and attentive.

A female clearing their throat interrupted the moment. With control neither one of us really had we separated from one another.

"Come on you love birds, you'll have plenty of time to do that later. Carlisle is ready for you." Rosalie said with knowing eyes. Emmett helped me off the couch and we ascended the stairs to the top level of the house.

I bet I knew what a prisoner on death row felt like, except for me I would come out somewhat alive. The short walk to Carlisle's office seemed like eternity. The beating of my heart echoed the heavy thump of my footsteps and the closer I got to my destination the louder my heart pounded in my head. By the time we made it to the office the blood rushing through my body was the only thing I could hear. Faintly I could hear my name through the deafening noise.

"Bella are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

I could offer no words just a bob of my head in affirmation.

Emmett picked me up and sat me on the cold table, leaning down he placed one last kiss on my lips whispering, "I love you Bella, just remember that. Ok?"

That was the last and most beautiful thing I heard before darkness consumed me.

**A/N Input people, I need input…please? I would like to know how I am doing so far. I know I'm girly, having to know if you like it. But it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I get reviews, so pwetty pwease review.**


	22. Me, Normal? Ha

When Emmett told me this would hurt, he wasn't joking. This was beyond any pain I could imagine and I had been bitten once before.

The burning started from my toes and fingers, slowly traveling inward. Left in the wake of the fire was numbness. It was the sweetest feeling I had felt since the transformation began. Not saying the pain wasn't still present, it was very much still there.

The soothing coldness dampened the burning from the venom, but only somewhat. With every beating pulse the venom inched its way closer to my heart, it was excruciating. As the venom reached my core, all other pain was forgotten. I tried to cry out but something was hindering my ability. Suddenly I felt my heart flutter and speed up until it stopped entirely. The weight of the morphine kept me still, I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Ever so slowly the drug receded, whether it was from time or my new body, I didn't know.

My body was finally under my control again as I opened my eyes.

'I wonder what they look like red.'

I was amazed at what I saw, the dust I could not see when I was human was crystal clear with my new vision. The colors that were once vibrant to my human self were now overly bright and detailed to the point I couldn't describe the colors; only feel them. The shades were easily discernible; it was utterly amazing.

Out of nowhere a vampire appeared I was instantly off the table crouching and snarling, until I saw who it was. I was speechless; I thought Emmett was handsome before. Now he was…I couldn't even think of a word that would fit, there wasn't one descriptive enough.

"Bella?" he asked cautiously.

I realize my stance and hurriedly relaxed. That made him tense for a moment before he held his hand out to me as if I was a frightened animal and would flee or attack at any moment.

I vaguely remember Jasper saying that newborns were uncontrollable. Possibly they thought I would follow the norm and be a traditional baby vamp. But me being Bella Swan, I follow nothing especially when it comes to being typical.

"You ok Bells?" by now the rest of the family had entered the room, wary of making the newborn edgy.

I rolled my eyes. That seemed to be enough to break the visible tension.

"I'm fine would you guys quit acting like I'm going to attack." I said with a tad of irritation.

"She's perfectly calm." Jasper said astounded, but putting in his two cents to reassure the others.

I was thankful he was trying to help put the others at ease; I gave him a tiny nod.

"How long was I out?" I was curious.

Carlisle stepped forward seeing I was in my right mind, "You were out for almost a full week."

"Is that normal?" I sensed something off in his voice making me ask.

A light chuckle left him, "No Bella, it's not. But since when have you been normal? The typical changing period is around 3 days." He told me with a small smile.

"Well you are special Bells" Emmett piped in, his dimples becoming more prominent as his smile grew.

I jabbed him in the shoulder, "Ha-ha Emmett"

"Ouch Bella that actually hurt" he whined rubbing his abused shoulder.

Holy crap I really hurt someone, me Bella, inflicted pain. Awesome!

My smile made the large vampire whine more. "It's not funny you meanie"

"Hey Emmett you wanna wrestle?" his eyes widened a bit, considering his odds of winning. I think he was truly a little fearful of me hurting him.

The rest of the room broke into laughter, sounding like a symphony of bells.

"Oh my gosh I forgot to ask, how did my funeral go? I must have missed it."

Rosalie was the one to answer, "Charlie was real broken up Bella, he still is. But they believed it, well most of them did."

"Who didn't accept it?" I queried.

She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, "The wolves, silly."

Oh yeah the super smell and crap, I figured as much.

Right then the burning in my throat made itself known, Jasper felt my thirst.

"Need to go hunting Bella?" he asked already knowing the answer.

I nodded; Emmett eagerly grabbed my hand before pulling me out the window. I had a feeling he was going to be more like himself with me changed and I looked forward to every moment of it.


	23. Happiness short lived

Hunting was not as horrible as I had imagined, with Emmett's help. He had taught me proper technique in catching prey, like there was so much to know, catch them, snap neck, drink. Of course there was drinking without getting covered in blood, which was one thing I needed to master.

Looking at the once beautiful dress I'm guessing Alice put me in, it was torn leaving only a few shreds to cover the important parts. I should have been embarrassed but it seems becoming a vampire left my self- consciousness behind with my human part. But it truly was a lovely dress at one point. The once lovely shade of green was more like a muddy brown, between the blood and actual dirt.

I had to ask her when I got back what possessed her to put me in heels; they were so not functional when hunting neither was a dress. It's not like I needed to look this sexy when hunting.

After finishing, we made our way back, hand in hand, to the Cullen compound at a leisurely pace, just wanting to enjoy one another's company.

Emmett broke the comfortable silence, "So Bella how do you enjoy being a baby vamp?" His beautiful topaz eyes sparkling with a childlike quality.

"Honestly, if feel the same minus the thirst of course but other than that I'm the same old Bella." I really did, yeah I had the grace, speed, and strength thing going but I didn't feel like a mindless bloodsucker.

"I think you need to look in a mirror when we get home because you don't look too much like the human you" He replied, outright ogling my new physique.

"I'm sure Alice has already put a giant mirror in your room" I half joked.

I wouldn't put it passed the pixie girl to make me look at the new me, she was after all the fashion diva of the family; my family. That was weird to think that they were now my family, not just in hopes either. They would be the ones I would spend the rest of eternity with.

A part of me still couldn't believe that this was really done; I was a vampire that would live many human lifetimes. It was surreal. The whole situation felt like a dream, Edward and Emmett, and if I woke up I would be severely disappointed. The thought of not having Emmett in my life squeezed my non beating heart.

As if he had Jasper's ability and he was trying to sooth my fears he gently squeezed my hand. I gave him a brilliant smile; he reciprocated making his adorable dimples show. I could get used to the idea of forever with him.

'You better it's already done'

Emmett started slowing his pace as we reached the Cullen home, my home. At a human pace we walked up the path that had been worn in the grass up to the front door. Emmett ever being the gentleman opened the door for me, but quickly lost sight of me as I was dragged through the entryway by an over excited Alice.

"Oh Bella we have to go do some shopping but first you have to see your gorgeous self." The seer said as she pushed me up the two flights of stairs to Emmett's room.

Opening the door I wished I had bet Emmett because I would have totally won, sitting in the middle of the large room was an even larger floor length mirror.

"I told you" I yelled, knowing he would hear me.

Alice didn't pay attention just kept pushing me until I was face to face with a reflection I didn't recognize.

The girl, no woman, in front of me was curvier than I had been. Her hips flared giving the perfect image of an hour glass figure. The creamy complexion that was once my own was lightened to a beautiful ivory making the bright red eyes pop all the more. I couldn't believe the woman staring back at me was actually me. My hair had grown longer by a couple of inches and the color was more vibrant than before. Normally I wasn't one to be vain but damn was I hot.

"You like what you see, Bella?" Alice asked with a humorous smile.

I nodded, "Yeah I might actually like going shopping now." I said turning to the side admiring my flawless body.

I heard the most girly squeal come out of Alice, "You hear that girls, we have a new shopping buddy."

Two girlish giggles could be heard downstairs followed by Emmett's booming laugh.

All of a sudden Alice fell quiet and her eyes took on that far away stare that she got when vision was upon her.

Breaking from her thousand mile stare, she said two words that had fear coursing my body, "Victoria's here."


	24. Rotten luck

What did she want?

Well I should know the answer to that lame question of course she wanted me, human me, to die for Edward killing James. A mate for a mate. Too bad for her that I was no longer human or with Edward but that didn't stop her from hurting Charlie or the rest of the humans I cared for.

"Where is she Alice?"

Alice tried forcing a vision to appear but she only received static.

"We have to prepare, although she will be easy to handle." Jasper said falling into his Major persona.

Emmett along with Carlisle followed Jasper to the garage to get the necessary tools to help with Victoria's demise. My instincts told me to protect what was mine but at the same time I figured Charlie would be safer without me involving him. I was better off staying put, it would be the first place she'd track me too, right?

I didn't get much time to think on it when Alice gasped, her eyes seeing into what was to come. Jasper came rushing to his mates' side, sensing her vision induced state.

"Jasper, she had talked with Maria. She's creating an army of newborns to exact her revenge. She still thinks Bella is human and with Edward." I bet if she could've cried she would have, I know I would have.

Shit, now I had to worry about putting everyone in Forks and surrounding areas in danger because a stupid vampire thought it would be fun to hunt me down.

Wait La Push, the wolves, Victoria wouldn't know of the wolves. We could have an advantage but could I really endanger them too?

"Jasper, do you think Maria or Victoria would know of wolves?" I had to ask if there would be any chance of the humans, the people I cared for, to survive.

He mulled it over, "I don't think so, I'm pretty sure we're the only ones who know of the shifters. They could be useful if I train them on the ins and outs of newborns."

"How long do we have Alice?" Jasper asked, his gears turning, planning out every possible detail like the tactician he was.

"I think a week or so. It's not certain right now." She said with agitation.

I knew I had to call Jake for a meeting with the wolves and there would be more than the newborn army to worry about. I expected there was going to be a very violent reunion between the pack and the Cullen coven. And I would be stuck right in the middle of it all.


	25. Pissy Pack

The meeting was going surprisingly well and by well I mean there was no blood shed as of yet. Emmett though looked as if he was going to blow his top soon with all the disgusted looks Jake had been throwing my way. It was odd to see my mate; wow I don't think I would ever get used to saying that, look anything but happy. He was usually the one to keep the peace and here I was keeping peace between two, supposedly mythical, groups that I was now a part of. Geez when did my life get so complicated?

I saw another glance thrown my way. If I were human the vein in my forehead would have been twitching in irritation.

"Alright Jake you need to knock off the looks, I chose this. You don't get to have a say in it, none of you guys do." The wolves didn't take to kindly to me telling them what's up, if the snarling was anything to go by. Jake was the only one at the moment who wasn't phased, most likely to keep their identities hidden.

"It is our business, Bella. They broke the treaty by turning you." He stated as if that was the final word on it. The newborn in me was screaming to rip his head off but I settled for yelling.

"Is there anything in your freaking treaty that said if a vampire finds their true mate, they could be turned? Quit hiding behind the treaty, we both know it's an excuse." I was getting pissed, I had asked to be turned they didn't force me to do anything. That was the original point of the treaty, to protect humans. I didn't need protecting.

"They still broke it Bella no matter how you dance around it." Jake growled.

Well there goes trying to keep the peace, I was only ticking him off more. I couldn't help it, I was so pissed. He acted like he was the owner of me. I wasn't going to take his possessive crap.

"Well why are the one talking with us, we both know Sam is alpha." It was a low blow but he was being stupid. He thought that, if given time, I would somehow mysteriously see him as more than a brother, which wasn't going to happen.

Jake was shaking furiously; I knew I went too far. We were here to try form a plan to protect the humans and we couldn't get along long enough to work together. As it stood the humans in the area were screwed. I knew I had to get things under control and fast.

"I'm sorry Jake that was low; I just can't find a way to make you see that I was never meant to be with you the way you wanted. I think I was always, one way or another, going to be a vampire. And plus I love Emmett, he my mate." Jake gave me a skeptical look. "Wolves have imprints and vampires have mates, would you really want me to turn down true happiness because he was a vampire and I wasn't?"

He stood there thinking, the shakes that had wracked his body were barely noticeable as he calmed down. His shoulders sagged and I knew he had finally given up on the idea of us. He was coming to terms with the fact that I was now a vampire but more happy than I had ever been as a human. Well minus the Victoria and the newborn army crap.

"So do you have any plan of attack against the red headed leech?" He asked Jasper with a small smile in my direction. There was my Jake.

I cuddled into Emmett's side thankful I had one less stress in my life, er death-life, whatever you want to call it.


	26. Finally

I had been a vampire for a total of a week and I still hadn't gotten to spend any _alone_ time with my mate. It was driving me absolutely crazy to the point that bordered on the brink of insanity, between craving blood and craving his touch. The need was so great that I wanted nothing more than to run away with him for the day and have him take me in the woods, but I knew he wanted my first time to be special, not on the forest floor.

Horny didn't even describe how sexually frustrated I was and I didn't care where we were as long as it was with my Emmett.

I was half tempted to kidnap him, giving him no other alternative but the others needed us to help with the preparations for the upcoming fight.

I sighed in frustration, with a huge frown was permanently etched on my porcelain face.

Emmett chose that moment to walk into our room, making his way over to me at the window bench seat. His arms snaked around me from behind, I couldn't help but lean back into his comforting hold. My fingers traced nonsensical patterns on his forearm just enjoying the small amount of contact.

"I can't wait for all this Victoria drama to be over." He didn't need to know how bad my sexual frustration had become. _We have more important things to worry about. _I constantly reminded myself.

"Bella, how have you been feeling?" he asked, completely ignoring my previous statement.

"I'm fine, why?" I lied through my teeth, I didn't enjoy doing it but like I said more important things than my hormones.

He sighed, pulling me closer to his very muscular chest. The heat coiled tightly in my stomach at the action, I fought to push the feeling down. When his breath ghosted my neck, my control waned slightly.

"That's not what Jasper has been telling me." He whispered into my neck, his teeth grazing the skin that lay there. A shiver ran down my spine.

_Damn Jasper and his empathy crap_.

With his mouth so close to my neck I couldn't think properly and I was fighting a losing battle with my emotions I've been trying so hard to hide.

"Well, yeah, you see, I-" I stuttered out until his teeth nipped my neck particularly hard, but it only served to fuel the fiery inferno that raged in my lower regions. My head lolled to the side, allowing him to gain better access.

"I know why you didn't say anything Bella, but we're going to have so 'us' time. Right now." When he said us time, I swear I felt wetness pool in anticipation. Man I must have been desperate for any kind of sexual touch if his words were affecting me so badly.

Using his vampire speed he flipped me so I was straddling his lap, if at all possible I got more turned on. He wasted no time in crashing his lips to mine, in a soul searing kiss. I moaned into his lips savoring the feeling of our bodies pressed together. My hips had a mind of their own, gyrating, earning a soft moan from Emmett.

The fun was not meant to last as Alice broke up our 'alone time' by barging into our room.

"You better have a good reason, Pixie." Emmett growled, I guess I wasn't the only one pissed about getting interrupted.

Her face held an apologetic smile but it quickly faded as she spoke, "They're here."

Alice sped out of the doorway leaving Emmett and I to process and prepare for the battle that was on the rise.

"Well so much for losing my virginity." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He offered a small smile but I could tell it wasn't a real one. I really couldn't wait for all the fighting to end so I could get my old Emmett back, the one who would be cracking jokes, the carefree Emmett. Not this serious one who doesn't have the spark of childish joy in his eyes. I know the only reason he was like that was due to my safety, even though I was now a vampire. He still worried for me and as sweet as it was, I was losing the goofy man I loved.

"I will be fine Emmett, don't worry. We will kick her newborn army's ass and then we can resume our previous activities." That seemed to pull him from his broody like mood, which I felt was a step in the right direction. Hey I would take what I could get.

Grabbing his hand I pulled him up from the bench, "Come on let's get going before they kill all the newborns before we get there." Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he gave me a genuine Emmett grade smile. I knew the mention of ripping something apart would bring him from his funk. I too felt the need to take some frustrations out on some unsuspecting baby vamps as payback for all the times Victoria had messed with my life. Maybe some other reasons had bearing on why but didn't matter, I would have fun.


	27. Battle begins

Emmett and I made it to the clearing where Alice had seen the battle taking place. We must have been early or Victoria was having second thought, though I highly doubted the latter.

A light squeeze brought my attention to our conjoined hands, a silent gesture to prove his support. Even though I would much rather resume our previous doings, now wasn't the time. So I had to deal with the minimal contact I was given.

Alice gave me a knowing smile, I'm sure she could be finding better things to do with her time as well. We all could've but somehow I always found people who wanted me dead for one reason or another.

_Death._

All those people, vampires, had gotten their wish. Maybe not in the way they sought but essentially I was dead. My heart no longer beat, food was not appealing, I drank blood; I was not the Isabella Swan so many wished to see destroyed.

I was now a vampire. A vampire who found love-love, the only thing that brought me to my wiling death- which was a usual combination. Although it did hold true for most of the Cullen's family, save for Edward-that I knew of. Alice had quit updating us on his progress, either that or he stopped checking in. Not that I cared either way.

Alice gasped, drawing me from the confines of my rather spacious mind. It seemed vampirism came with the perk of more storage space upstairs.

There I went again, getting lost in my own mind. I needed to focus if this battle was going to end in our favor.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the wolves, neatly hidden in the tree line. The rest of the Cullen clan was poised and ready to attack as was I. Jasper threw out a quiet command to the wolves to stay undercover until he gave the signal. I heard a snort but they stayed as they were.

We waited for the next half hour. I had almost given up on the idea of a fight today thinking maybe Alice's vision had been wrong. But sure enough, coming over the hill was about twenty-five newborns followed by Victoria and two males.

Victoria hung back with the other two as the army descended on us. Of course they, being the stupid creatures they were, thought it best to attack Jasper. He just smirked as he unleashed the major on them. One by one the bodies flew into a massive pile of limbs and various body parts before they got the idea, they couldn't out maneuver Jasper.

Taking a new tactical approach they attacked us a whole, I was glad to get some action.

A short red headed girl lunged at me, trying to sink her teeth into whatever she could get ahold of. I felt a twinge of pity for the girl, she hadn't asked for this kind of life. It was my fault, Victoria's hatred for me that made this girl into a monster. With a certain amount of sadness I ripped her arm off tossing it into the growing pile. She growled, still trying to grab at me with her remaining limb. Quickly ending the fight I sped behind her placing my hands on either side of her head, twisting it to the left with such force it completely separated from her body. I tossed the rest of her into the, now, raging fire.

Someone must have lit it while I was dealing with her. Taking a glance around, a lot happened while I was fighting the red head, I realized. The wolves littered the field, helping my family members when they needed, the fire had been started.

Right now Emmett had a tall black haired guy in a head lock as Paul, I think it was, snatched the body leaving Emmett holding a head. Any other time I may have thought it entertaining to see him just standing there with a head pressed to his chest but now wasn't the time.

Geez I was saying that a lot. I shook my head to get my thoughts back on track.

Figuring they had the newborns under control, I went in search of the crazy red head, Victoria, and her two boy toys. I didn't have to go very far, as a guy stepped into my path. He was the boy my father had been looking for, for months. Riley.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Bella I presume?" He flashed me a confident smirk.

A thought hit me, I was alone. Did I just fall into a trap?

_Yep Bella you and your brilliant ideas usually get you into trouble_. I chided.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask, it's not like I have beef with you." Deterring him didn't seem like it was working as he continued to walk at me. I stood my ground not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me cower away. Plus I didn't want to back right into another trap.

Noticing my non-movement, he frowned. Maybe the whole cornering me thing had been a part of the plan.

It was my turn to grin at him as I advanced, gaining confidence as I made him retreat slowly. Before he could run like he wanted, I had him pinned to a nearby tree by his throat.

"What are you to Victoria?" my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"I love her, she is my mate." I outright laughed at his proclamation.

A frown marred his youthful face, "What's so funny?" he spat.

"Why are you trying to kill me then?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"She said that you had caused problems for her, that you murdered her friends." The funny part was that he believed everything he was saying.

I shook my head, "No the reason you are here to kill me is because my ex and his family killed Victoria's mate, James. And she wants a mate for a mate. I was human at the time and needed protection but that is no longer the case." I told him, tightening my grip on his throat to emphasize my lack of helplessness.

He stared, wide eyed, into my muddied red eyes trying to find any sort of deception in them.

Curiously I wondered who the other man with Victoria was, "Who was the other guy?"

He seemed to consider my question, whether or not to answer me. Finally he settled, "His name is Edward, I think. Victoria said she could use him because he can read minds."

If the tree hadn't been there I was sure Riley would have gotten away because I was so stunned.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't go accusing people unless I was sure.

He nodded, "Positive."

My undead heart sank; did he really want me dead bad enough to team up with Victoria?

"Then you wouldn't mind coming with me, would you?" He shook his head, "No I'll go with you."

Giving him a curt nod, I let him go. Hoping he would stay true to his word, because I had a feeling we would need all the help we could get if Edward was involved with all this.

**A/N -So…what do you think? Reviews would be lovely and gratefully appreciated. Ohh…and I apologize to all you Edward sympathizers out there; I am not a fan of his. Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	28. Couplings

"No, I cannot believe that Edward is working with Victoria. There would be no point." Carlisle tried to rationalize.

The room was oddly quiet, all of its occupants in shock after hearing the disturbing news of Edwards betrayal.

"I saw him, it's true." A meek voice spoke from the corner of the living room.

Bree, one of the newborns that Victoria had sent after us, had surrendered to the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme couldn't find it in them to kill the girl after they found her curled up behind a tree.

Riley had kept to his word, helping us figure out what Edward and Victoria were up to besides the obvious trying to murder me. Both of the new vampire additions had been coping well, only slightly struggling with the 'vegetarian' diet Carlisle had them on. I could sympathize to a point, but I had never drunk human blood as they had.

A plus, in Alice and mines opinion, was how _well_ Riley and Bree got along. It seemed when you took the violence out of the equation, love could blossom. Though they had yet to admit it to one another let alone the family, but we could see it. The casual glances at each other, the long walks in the woods, it was text book love. I was happy for them; they could make something good come out of a horrible situation.

"She's right. Victoria introduced him as Edward the mind reader. I don't know what they had planned. We were just told to kill you all." Riley added, throwing a meaningful look towards Bree.

She in return gave him a cute smile.

"So what do we do now?" I asked when a thought struck, "Alice did you see any of Edward's choices?"

If Alice saw something she would have told us, right?

"Well I-uh didn't really see anything solid." She stuttered out, making her look awful guilty.

"What?!" Almost everyone yelled.

"He hasn't been talking to me lately so I called the Denali's and they said Edward left a few weeks back. So I looked into his future, the only thing I saw was a blurry image of a woman and that he was coming home. He must have been blocking me somehow." Alice explained hurriedly.

I suppose I couldn't blame her, if it were me I wouldn't jump to the 'My-brothers-plotting-with-the-enemy' conclusion. Although with his past behavior, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch.

Then it clicked, a light turned on in my head, Victoria wanted me dead, Edward had wanted Rosalie to kill me. Is that why they were working together?

At that point I didn't want to further upset anyone and decided I would talk with Emmett about it later.

"Well I think that's enough talking for one night." Esme said in her motherly tone. Everyone agreed and headed off to their respected activities, more like coupled up.

Emmett and I headed to our room with one thing on our minds, finishing what we started, what seemed like forever ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did she get away? Those stupid newborns had one task and they couldn't even accomplish it." The red head seethed, pacing the length of the bedroom.

"Now calm down love, we will get her, all in due time. As for the army, we can just build a new one. Although it is a shame we had to lose Riley, he had such potential." The bronze haired man soothed, his once golden eyes were now a muddied brown.

The woman sighed, a ceased the pacing. Walking over to the single chair in the room where he was lazily lounging in, she ran her hands over the man's chest, earning a pleased growl from him. A crooked grin spread across her face, her eyes alit with mischief.

"Why don't we have some fun tonight? I need a distraction." She purred into his ear, nipping his earlobe. Within seconds she was pinned to a wall in the house they had confiscated from a honeymooning couple. Her legs wrapped instinctually around his waist, bringing his body flush against hers.

"Whatever you wish Victoria." He whispered huskily before smashing his lips to hers in a rough, demanding, kiss.

**A/N Yay another chapter down. Like I said before I am not a huge Edward fan, can't you tell? Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. **


	29. Playtime's Over

Weeks went by and no other advances on the Cullen household had been made, although the family knew it was only a matter of time before the semblance of peace they acquired would be shattered.

So they enjoyed the moment of quiet, while they had it.

Bree and Riley had become more open with their relationship, even though everyone already knew about it; it was still nice to see them be affectionate with each other in public.

Rose had left for a visit to the Denali clan, saying she felt like a third wheel being around all the couples. Bella had been adamant that she was welcome and even pushed to spend more time with the blonde but ultimately Rosalie felt it best to stay out of the newly formed relationship between her friend and ex.

Even though Emmett would never admit it out loud, he was thankful she had chosen to leave. Things were a little awkward for him with his ex-wife around while he was trying to be intimate with his new love.

His love life with Bella had been the most difficult thus far. Every time they would be close to 'sealing the deal' they would get interrupted by one thing or another and he was getting tired of it. But he didn't want to leave Forks, in case the crazy red head and his psychopath of a brother showed back up. At the same time he was starting to feel the effects of not consummating with his mate.

He was angrier, getting set off about the simplest of things.

Bella was even getting moody with the lack of contact, so he had made plans to have the family go hunting while he and Bella stayed behind.

"So why is everyone going hunting and we're not?" Bella asked with a purr.

Oh she knew why and was thankful for her thoughtful mate; she didn't know how much longer she could last with the never ending foreplay that was going on. True she was a virgin but that made the whole situation worse.

"It's a surprise." He simply replied with a crooked grin.

"You know I don't like surprises." She pouted. Still he didn't give into her plump, kissable lips poking out, so she kicked it up a notch. Bella sauntered up to his large form, wrapping her petite arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her body. He stiffened, knowing that this was no longer going to be a surprise if she kept up the pace she was going. When she put her pouty lips on his, all reason fled his mind.

Just as he was about to take things one step further, the little vixen pulled back from the kiss with a sexy smirk.

"So what were you planning Emmett?" She asked with hooded eyes.

Emmett groaned, wanting to keep it under wraps but how could he resist her?

"I-"he went to tell her but gained a wicked grin of his own. Instead of telling his dear mate he chose to show her exactly what he was planning on doing to her. The rest of the family would be gone shortly anyway. So in one foul swoop, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Just as Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, Jasper burst through the door, "I know I am going to be hated for the rest of eternity but we have a major situation."

Bella growled in complete frustration, Emmett on the other hand favored glaring daggers at Jasper's down turned head.

"I swear to God I am going to rip Victoria's head off for constantly picking the worst times for her evil plotting." Bella hissed through gritted teeth.

Emmett could not agree more, though his eyes laid more in the direction of Edward instead of the red head.

"Well let's get shit done." Emmett said angrily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is a good time to attack?" the curly haired woman asked.

Her companion shot her a warning glare, "Do you question my ability, Victoria?" His now brilliant red eyes glistened with pure malice.

Victoria's own red eyes widened, "No, I was just making sure." She replied meekly.

A vicious smirk appeared on his once recognizable face, he was no longer the nice, self-controlled, human wannabe he once was. No he embraced the beast within when that wretched human denied him pushing what was left of his humanity, into the abyss.

"Good, you know I don't like to be questioned, love." He whispered, almost lovingly into her ear, though she knew he was far from loving. He was just like James, sometimes she thought he was worse than her former lover but now she was stuck with him, stuck doing his bidding. And that was something Victoria hated most in her long life-being told what to do.

"Awe now love, it isn't that horrible. You just do as I ask and I won't rip you limb from limb. Plus if you're extra good I may just give you a treat." He said provocatively.

Victoria couldn't help the shiver than ran up her spine, damn her stupid body and enjoying his touches.

"Enough, we strike within the next hour. Go ready the newborns." He demanded.

She nodded, heading to the clearing not too far away where over a hundred newborns waited semi patiently for the time to take down the Cullen clan.

**A/N Well here's another chapter, sorry I haven't updated this in like a month but I kind of lost interest in it. But I promise to finish it. I can't stand it when I find a story that I like and hasn't been updated in years so I will not put anyone else through that. So let me know what you think!**


	30. Time is nearing

We had been waiting outside, in the field for the second time, anticipating the fight that was sure to come. The only issue that was going through everyone's mind is whether or not Edward would die along with Victoria today.

For the red head, her days were numbered the moment she walked into Forks and started killing off innocent people. But Edward, he was family; he was my ex-boyfriend, whom I once thought I loved. How could I possibly be the one to kill him? The answer was easy, I couldn't but if I couldn't commit the act how could any of the others?

They were his brothers and sisters, his mother and his father, for all intensive purpose.

That looming question had been put in the back of everyone's minds, save for the wolves. They were possibly the only ones who would feel no remorse for the act, but still would the Cullen clan allow it?

I pushed all the worrisome thoughts to the back of my mind and focused more on the battle that was quickly approaching, according to Alice's vision.

"Now we know from the last battle that newborns are quick, but if they have made new ones they are even younger than the last bunch and more vicious. Although they have a weakness, they can't think ahead. They move on instinct and that is their greatest downfall so use it to your advantage." Jasper's voice rang with authority, the kind he must have used when he was a major in the confederate army and when he lead Maria's vampire army.

I listened intently, knowing that what he said held truth and that I should take his advice to heart. Emmett on the other hand was far too pumped for another fight and danced impatiently behind me.

"Would you cool it." I whispered, even though everyone could hear me.

He gave me a withering glare followed by a sigh, "This is the only way I can get any sort of _release_ so forgive me if I'm antsy."

It was true, in all the time we had been together we still hadn't sealed the deal and the toll was obvious on both of us.

Emmett was probably glad to at least take some of his frustrations out in the form of violence, not like I could blame him.

I simply nodded, not wanting to go into further depth of our nonexistent sex life.

As the wolves arrived in groups of two, Alice had a vision kick in.

"He's coming, alone." She said with a look of confusion.

Carlisle face alit with hope, maybe wishing that Edward had seen the error of his ways and was returning to apologize. But something in me told me that wasn't the case and I needed to be on my toes. I wouldn't let that man fool me, no he wasn't even a man in my book; he was a coward. Only a coward would try to kill his human girlfriend like a sneaky little snake.

I took a deep breath, allowing the anger to pass by. I couldn't be clouded with ire only moments before a fight; the distraction could prove to be fatal. And no matter what everyone else thought, I knew this would end up in a fight.

I waited, staring out into the sunset, looking for the bronzed haired figure to come strolling up over the hill.

When I saw the makings of a man's form barely caressing the horizon, I felt Emmett's arms wrap protectively around me. As if he was ready to remove me from harm's way if things went south.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes seemed to stretch into eternity when he finally made his way mere feet from the gathered group.

The silence was broken by a gasp from Esme, no doubt noticing what everyone else already saw; Edwards piercing crimson eyes.

"Hello mother- he nodded towards Esme, hello father- he nodded at Carlisle. This isn't the welcome home party I was expecting." He said with a crooked grin, a grin that had my skin crawling and my body wishing to flee.

This wasn't the same Edward I had fallen in love with, this wasn't even the same person. This man was a new one, a more evil one. The slight upturn of his mouth, the twinkling in his ruby eyes, even his stance was no longer that of Edward Cullen, that man had completely vanished and this monster took his place.

"Why don't we sit down and have a nice _chat_. There is much to catch up on seeing as how you have two little liars in your presence." He gestured towards the Cullen residence all the while glaring at Bree and Riley.

The Cullen family hesitated, something that didn't go unnoticed by Edward. His fake smile immediately fell.

"So this is how it's going to be?" He asked.

He was met with a wall of silence.

"Fine, so be it, if you want to take the sides of those two insignificant specs over your own son then you will be disposed of along with them." He gritted.

Alice suddenly stepped forward, "That isn't what this is about Edward and you know it."

Alice's movement had Jasper on edge, fearing what his once brother would do to his petite mate.

Edward smiled, "Don't worry Jasper, hurting your precious Alice isn't my motive."

He stepped closer to the smaller vampire, "Although if she keeps running that pretty little mouth of hers, I may just change my mind." He said, grabbing Alice by the throat for added effect.

I couldn't contain it any longer, it was my fault that he was after the Cullen's, and it was partially my fault that he was like this now. So I would fix it the only way I knew how.

"Enough Edward, it's me you want. Just… let her go." I felt Emmett tense behind me but at that second, I didn't care. Alice was in danger and I was capable of getting her out of it.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." He quickly let go of the pixie woman and grabbed my arm only to be met with a fist to the face.

"Now you didn't think I'd let you take her that easy did you?" Emmett asked with a furious glare.

Edward smiled, "No I didn't, that's why I planned some back up." He replied, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

He thought he won, that the whole thing would be over in a matter of seconds and as he gave a whistle over his shoulder, I began to understand why.

Maybe just maybe, we wouldn't be the victors in this battle as over a hundred newborns appeared over the hill. Maybe Edward had won.

**A/N. Whoa I finally got some gumption to write another chapter for this story. I am truly sorry about the wait. Well, lemme know if you enjoyed it!**


	31. The End of His Reign

He was sure his plan was foolproof, not even Alice could have seen this coming, of that much he was sure. His planning had been meticulous and his choices were vague, not letting on to the seer that he was making another, larger, newborn army.

His red eyes gleamed as a patch of sunlight poked through the offending clouds, lighting up the battlefield like a diamond as it reflected off the army vampires. It had off set the tense atmosphere that had claimed the area with its unnatural beauty.

"Now does anyone wish to live?" Edward asked in a smug tone.

No one spoke up.

"This is your last chance. If you align yourself with that bitch you are as good as dead." He spoke in a deadly manner.

Carlisle stepped forward, earning a wicked smile from Edward.

"You are no longer considered my son. I will never choose against Bella, not after what you put her through." Carlisle announced, garnering a growl from his disowned son.

"So you will willingly pick her over me? What kind of father are you Carlisle?" Edward spat.

"No matter." He whispered, his face returning to its malicious state.

"Get them; leave the bitch for me to deal with. The rest die." The newborns did as they were told and attacked without a moment's hesitation.

The field was suddenly littered with bodies as the Cullen clan took out vampire after vampire.

All was going well until a single newborn got ahold of Emmett from behind and even his ample amounts of strength were no use.

Bella watched in horror as Emmett's body began to crack like a piece of marble under extreme pressure and suddenly her mind went blank and it felt as if a rubber band had been snapped.

As she looked back up to her mate, the newborn was no longer near him but a good 50 feet away. Looking around, all the Cullen's were having the same thing happening. The once attackers were blocked from harming what was hers, her family.

_This must be my gift. _Bella thought, absolutely grateful it chose this moment to surface.

A group of confused newborns circled the invisible sphere that encased the people she loved, some had taken to banging on it and others looked to Edward in question.

A brief flash of annoyance passed his tense face before morphing into a wicked smile.

He stepped forward, a single finger tapping curiously on the invisible barrier.

"Nice gift Bella but let's see how long you can hold it up." He said in a smug tone as he turned a walked calmly from the group.

The previous relief Bella had felt turned to panic as she felt the barrier waver. Edward was right, she couldn't hold it up forever and they were now in more of a predicament than before. The newborns that had been scattered across the field were now circled, like predators awaiting their prey to weaken. She had unknowingly put them in a worse position than they were in.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to her family.

Jasper scoffed, "You think a few newborns can stop us?" He said in a way that made her think he had some plan. That's when Bella remembered the wolves, they had been awaiting Jasper's signal before entering the battle.

So there was hope, all she had to do was hold out long enough for Jasper to cue the wolves in.

Just as the mental rubber band snapped back to her body Jasper gave an ear piercing whistle. That was the last thing Bella heard before the roar of battle resumed.

Growls resonated through the field, some of which came in the form of the forgotten allies. Others were from the pissed off newborns as they realized things may not turn out in their favor. Some even went so far as to flee, well attempting to retreat. The wolves would not let a rouge vampire be left to later threaten their town.

All around Bella newborns fell in pieces until they were left with only Edward and Victoria.

The red head looked oddly relieved as a small smile touched her lips. Perhaps she hadn't been the one orchestrating the whole revenge deal.

As the Cullen family lined up facing the two enemies, the wolves flanked them in case Edward had something else up his sleeve. But by the look on his face, he didn't and he was quickly running through the possible ways of escape.

"Why Edward? Why did it have to come to this?" Carlisle asked sincerely stepping from the line.

Edward just rolled his eyes in a rare show of just how old he really was.

"It's entirely your fault Carlisle and you know it. You created me made me a vampire with desires. The biggest being the want of blood and you denied me that one simple thing. You tell me to go against my nature, force me to be something that I am not. So in truth you created the monster you see before you. You made me what I am. Just remember that as you plot my death." Edward said in a sinister tone.

Carlisle's head hung through his son's speech. Bella could see the regret written in his stance, the slight sag in his shoulders, the way his hands clenched tight. His whole demeanor screamed guilt.

A quick glance at Edward and Bella knew that making Carlisle feel responsible was his last ditch effort at escaping the battle unscathed. Unfortunately for him Carlisle's response to the blame was not what anyone expected.

In a swift, graceful, movement Carlisle had effectively severed Edward's head from his body. A look of pure horror was permanently frozen on his face.

As his body fell in a crash of stone an eerie silence swept the field. That was until Carlisle tossed the head onto the crumpled body; the sound of stone cracking overtook the quiet.

"Gather up the bodies." Jasper ordered, once again tapping into his old demeanor.

Everyone obeyed, silently going about the chore of picking up the pieces, even the wolves helped.

Once all the bodies had been tossed in the pile, Emmett set the mound ablaze.

The fire burned well into the night. The wolves had long since left and shortly after that the Cullen family returned to their home, save for Carlisle. He stayed behind, staring aimlessly into the bluish tinted fire.

Bella felt sorry for him. He had been by her side so long that she had come to think of the doctor as a second father, which he on many occasions told her to call him. But seeing him in so much pain made her undead heart clench.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked, startling her from her inner musings.

She had been sitting on their bed, in their room since they had gotten back earlier. The urge to move or even talk never overcame her. So she had sat, staring at the wall for the last few hours, something that had Emmett concerned.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if we will have to worry about Victoria anymore." Bella lied, not really wanting to bring down the mood even further.

He sat next to her, causing the bed to dip. "I doubt it. She knows what we are capable of, I mean we just took on a shit load of newborns and won." He said with a cocky grin.

Bella smiled, "Your right and plus that look she gave me. It was almost like she was happy to get rid of Edward. I can't help but think maybe she never really wanted me dead."

"It doesn't matter either way." Emmett said, scooting closer to her making her skin alight as his arm brushed hers. She suddenly aware of how close he was and dark thoughts overtook her mind, momentarily forgetting all that had happened during the long day.

One thing Bella knew for sure; tonight would end the drought and by god she was praying for rain.

**A/N. Alright I know it's been forever since I've updated and I hope you all forgive me. Oh and please don't hurt me too bad for offing Edward and leaving Victoria alive. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
